Unexpected love!
by djelayna
Summary: <html><head></head>Ino and Naruto catch their loved ones making out in a classroom...What will happen while Ino is heart broken?</html>
1. Chapter 1

* Today I dont feel like doing anything~ i Just wanna lay in my bed~ Don't feel like picking up my phone~ So leave a message at the to- *

"Tell me about it" I said as i turned off my cell phone and sighed. "Come on God! WHY did you have to make Mondays? Like CEREALLY!" i screamed at the air, while i lay on my bed. Sigh. I removed my covers and put 1 foot on the floor when suddenly...

" -Burst through the door!- INO YAMANAKA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE 2 TELL YOU 2 NOT EAT MY BREAKFAST BURRITOS!" screamed My brother Deidara.

"..."

"Well! Are you gonna say anything!"

"..."

"Well then i might just take your hairbrush"

"..."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Oh that was IT! What was wrong with ME? What was wrong with HIM? It was f-ing 6 in the morning on a monday morning PEOPLE! (Inner Ino: YOUR GOING DOWN FUCKER! Hell yes!)

"Well what the hell is wro-"

"-PUNCHES BROTHER THROUGH THE DOOR!- THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME DAMN IT!" I wasen't in the mood to listen 2 this fucker!

"GAH!" i heard him scream, there was stars above his head.

"INO! What the hell-"

"Its monday morning..."

"I-ino!"

"IM TIRED YOU IDIOT! (Inner Ino: Kick his ass! -evil grin-)"

"AAAHHH!"

Sign. Anyway, Hi! I'm Ino yamanaka. I'm a 17 year old girl who goes to Konoha High School (It sucks...I know!). The person's ass I kicked earlier was my brother Deidara, even though i like to call him DeiDei. He's 18 years old, plus to add to it he looked like me, so heck...FML. Both our parents died in a car accident...I dont like to talk about it. From then on, we've both lived on our own.

"Gosh you didn't need to hit me so hard!" Deidei said as we walked to our school, it was only 5 minutes away.

"Well if you don't bother me! Then maybe I wouldn't have done it!" I screamed

"Well next time don't eat my breakfast..." He mumbled

"Excuse me! DID YOU SAY SOMETHING!"

"Gosh Ino, you keep that up you'll wake up all of Kononha" I heard someone say. Me and Deidara both turned around to see...what do you know?.. Sasori, My brothers best friend.

"Yo sasori!" Deidara said

"Hey. What? No Hi from My Best friends sister? typical" He said.

"Well I'm sorry my dear sasori," I said with a innocent smile "It's nice to see you this morning." (Inner Ino: YOU ASSHOLE! -says with knife in hand-)

"Anyway, lets go" he said as he continued to walk to the high school. Me and Dei both followed. What a morning.

Sasori has been Dei's friend since 1st grade. Now that he's in 11th, and i'm in 10th. We've all known eachother for a long time. Even though i think sasori hates my fucking guts...I dont give a rats ass. But still...he is KINDA cute...NO! he's not cute..not at all..

"Yo ino! BESTIE VESTIE!" A girl with Pink hair waved while waiting at the gate with Naruto( her boyfriend), Sasuke (My boyfriend, Take that BITCHES!), Shikamaru (My best guy friend along with Choji ), Choji, tenten (1 of my close friends along with Hinata and Temari), Hinata, and Temari. Weird, i dont see Kiba!

"Yo brat, your friends are waiting for you." Sasori said while looking at them.

"Yeah, un." Said my brother

"So i'll see you later then!" I said as i ran to my friends. Sasori and Dei both went to there own little group, called something...Akatsuki..something like that. Pein, Konan, Deidei, sasori, tobi, itachi, Zetsu, kisame, Hidan,and kakuzu. I personally think their all...very very weird...well..not weird like "Omg stay away from me!" but weird as in "ice-cream and pickles are weird put together"...well..bad example..but yeah.

"Hay guys" I said to everyone.

"Hay" they all said. But then sasuke put his arm around my shoulders. naruto put his around sakuras. and Shikamaru's around temari's. I have know idea where the hell kiba is, but hinata is armless. Poor girl.

"Alright, To hell everyone!" Naruto said with a fox grin.

"aaahhh...I hate school." I said.

"Tell me about it" Temari, tenten, hinata, and sakura said at the same time.

"But i at least have my girl to look foward to." Sasuke said as he kissed my check. I blushed.

Ring ring rriinnngggg! The first bell rang.

"Oh shit, lets go guys." Shikamaru said. We all walked Into The Hell hole. Sign. its gonna be a long day.

Hay guys, this is a Sasori and Ino fanfiction. don't like? Don't read. =)

Even though Sasuke and Ino kicks ASS! WOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

"So, in the end class , The area of this triangle is…"

My teacher kakashi was explaining something about our homework…I wasen't even paying attention. Since I was to busy staring out of the window by my desk. Everyone of my friends where in my same class. Funny huh? Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Kiba, and Shino.

Turns out the reason why Kiba wasen't at the gate was, because him and shino was spray painting "What kind of bees make milk? BOOBESS!" on the side of the high school wall….what idiots..but it was funny as hell.

"Ino yamanaka…"

Sign. I wonder what deidei is doing? Gosh, knowing him he's probly doing something stupid again, like the time he wrote "I just had sex with MISS. SHUZINE!" on his homeroom chalkboard, plus Miss. Shuzine is his homeroom teacher… My gosh, I wonder what goes through that boys head sometimes….

"Ino…"

Hm..wonder what sakura is thinking about. Bet its about naruto, since she talks about how much she loves him. Ha, im so glad she's over sasuke.

_FLASH BACK_

"Hay Hinata, Ino! I have someone I like! You'll never believe who it is!" a pink haired girl with a red ribbon in her hair said, while staring down at her two friends sitting on the ground.

"W-who is it sakura-chan?" a the 7 year old Hinata said.

"Yeah, sakura! This way I can know how to beat up if he hurts you!" 7 year old Ino said while grinning.

"Promise you guys won't tell?" 7 year old Sakura said

"Of course sakura" Hinata promised

"Heck yeah, I wont tell a soul! So, how is it?" Ino asked

"It's Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura said while blushing "Isn't it great!"

"U-uh…" Hinata shuddered while looking at Ino.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Sakura asked, worried.

"umm..h-huh? I-its…n-nothing.." Hinata spoke softly.

"Oh, but isn't it awesome Ino?" Sakura said to Looking at her best friend "i-ino?"

Ino was silent, Her hair covering her eyes, her head looking at the ground.

The wind blew, each girls hair flew beautifully in the breeze.

"That's awesome Sakura! I'm so happy for you!" Ino said looking at Sakura with a huge grin "Just make sure you tell him how you feel, got it forehead girl?" she said Sticking her tongue out with her eyes closed.

"I-ino…." Hinata said silently

"Right! I gotta go now, or else I'll miss my buss. Later you guys!" Sakura said while turning around and waving.

"B-bye sakura-chan!" hinata said while looking back at sakura.

"Yeah, Bye sakura!" Ino waved with a smile.

"I-ino…um…" Hinata said looking at ino "I…I thought that you…y-you like Sasuke to.."

"…."

"Ino! You…it'll only hurt you to!" Hinata shouted

The wind blew while they where sitting under the tree.

"….."

"Ino!"

"…Silly." Ino said while looking at hinata with a smile

"ino?"

"I've known Sakura loved sasuke. I never wanted to tell her I was to.." Ino said looking at the sky "I would never want anything or anyone to come between Sakura and I"

"oh…"

"yeah, so Lets go get some ice-cream. I'm so starving!" Ino shouted while getting up and walking away "You coming Miss. Uzumaki?" She said while turning her head around to stick her tongue out at the shy girl.

"eeehhhh?" Hinata screamed while blushing like a tomato

"Well bye then!" Ino continued to walk

"No! wait for me, Ino!" Hinata ran to catch up.

_End Flash Back_

Weird. In the end, She told him but he didn't like her back. Something about Liking someone else, I didn't know until he confessed to me. Sakura said it was ok to date him, since now she was starting to like Naruto.

"YAMANAKA!" Kakashi shouted into Ino's ear, Making her jump.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT OLD MAN!" Ino replied out of reflex.

"Well, you have any plans this Saturday Miss. Yamanka?" Kakashi asked

"Um…No.." Ino said

"good, cause you have detention."

"eeehhh?"

The class was to busy laughing, so I guess I couldn't do anything else.  
>"Y-yes Sir…" I said while looking out the window annoyed. (Inner Ino: Well ASSHOLE! If you hadn't have screamed in my EAR! I WOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT! AAASSSSHHOOOLLLLEEE!)<p>

Ring ring rrriiinnnnggggg….

Yes! School ended! It's about time! Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Kiba, Shino, and I. All walked out of the school, to go to the gate to part ways.

"HAHAHAHA! In your face INO!" Kiba laughed while pointing at me.

"K-kiba-kun! That's not nice." Hinata told her boyfriend

"Yeah, but you should have seen the look on her face! Oh my god!" Naruto added on.

Great, now both of them was on the ground laughing their asses off. Those idiots….

"SHUT IT!" Sakura said while punching both Kiba and Naruto into the sky.

"AAAHHHH!" they both screamed while flying towards the sky

"Team Niba's blasting off again I suppose…" tenten said while looking up at the sky.

"troublesome…." Shikamaru said

"gosh..what jerks!" I said.

"Don't let it bug you babe" Sasuke said while kissing my cheek, I blushed.

"Um..yeah. Anyway, lets go now you guys." Sakura said while continuing to walk.

"Told up sakura!" Hinata, Temari, and Tenten Said while running to her.

"Well I have to go now, bye Ino." Choji said while waving off.

"bye" I said

"me to babe, bye." Sasuke said.

I didn't say anything back, weird. I know. I just stood there and watched as he catched up with Sakura and everyone else. I couldn't help but smile. I mean, I love him. He's the greatest thing to ever happen to me…

"I love you…" Ino whispered to myself

"Gosh, slow down Ino. Didn't know you where that Into me." I heard someone say. So I turned around.

"Sasori! God Damn it! You scared me!" I shouted back while blushing "And I'm not into you at all!"

"Yeah yeah, lets just go." He said as he continued to walk out the gate of the school. "Wait! What about dei? Isn't he suppost to come to?" I asked while running up to him. "No, he was "sick", so he left school early." "Oh. Ok then."

Me and Sasori continued to walk towards my house, he lived about…eh…2 minuted away from us. It was nice of him to walk me home, but it feels kinda weird. Gosh, why hasen't he said anything ever since we started walking? Silence kills me, and he knows that! (Inner Ino: Gotta say though..he does look good in his Uniform…..) GAH! Gotta stop thinking that or I'll make myself throw up!

"So…" He said while looking forward

"e-eh?"

"That Sasuke guy, he's you boyfriend isn't he?" He asked

OMG! How did he know? If Dei finds out…He's gonna kill me! He hates the Uchihas! Come down Ino, act natural. YOU GOT THIS! (Inner Ino: LORD SAVE ME! –cries-)

"…DON'T TELL DEI! PLEASE FOR THE SWEET LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE DON'T!" Way to go Ino…

"I wont" He said. I felt so relieved. Yes! "Oh thank you Sasori!" I said while hugging him. He stopped walking…..Omg I'm HUGGING SASORI? I opened my eyes to see him look into mine. What's wrong with me? Why couldn't I look away? But, he did look…rather cute at this angle. I felt my face get red, and I saw his get red to….S-sasori… (Inner Ino: Its LOVE GAH!)

"You will" He spoke.

"WHAT?" I let go of him and yelled "I CANT DO THAT SASORI! PLEASE! COME ON!" He started walking away.

"Either you or me" He said with a grin and then continued walking.

"I'm so dead…" I said while following behind him while slouching down. I saw him smiling in the corner of his mouth. Smiling? That can't be true, Sasori never smiles! EVER!...but it didn't matter…I'm gonna die soon. FML


	3. Chapter 3

"Hay Ino, whats up? " I heard Deidara ask as Sasori and I walked through the door to our apartment. Lord…How can I tell Dei that I'm dating Sasuke? I swear, Sometimes I want to kill Sasori; But now I can't to anything to the Fucker since he knows my secret . LORD!

"ehh..Hi Dei! My bestest brother in the world! That loves me for who I am, and won't get mad at me know matter what!" I couldn't think right, I was WAY to scared to even LOOK at the BOY! You expect me to TALK right to him? Hecks NOOOO!

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

Oh no. no! Not that question! Its ok, Ino! YOU CAN DO THIS GGIIRRLLL! OWN IT! I was about to say something until Sasori said, "She got Detention for calling Kakashi a old man. The truth hurts I guess." Dei was looking at me funny. He was smirking! Yes, I'm saved!

"huh? Oh yeah! I got detention, so I'm not gonna be here on Saturday. That ok with you?" I asked Dei

"It's fine with me, just don't do anything stupid like that again. Got it?" Dei scolded. Like HE'S the greatest person to get preached from….My gosh, the boy can't go 3 days without getting in trouble, so he's telling me this? Don't make me laugh.

"Yeah, got it." I told him as I looked at Sasori. "Thanks for walking me home, but I'm here now. Sooo…you can go now if you want."

"I'm not going anywhere. My grandmother said I could stay here for a week. Heck, even for a month if I want." Sasori told me.

"Oh, then keep it down while I'm up in my room! I'm gonna go call Sakura and Hinata."

"Yeah, cya Brat." Sasori told me. I hate it when he calls me that! GOD!

" Dinner will be on that table in 2 hours. So keep that in mind!" Deidara screamed at me while I was walking up that stairs.

"Yeah, whatever!" I screamed back before slamming my room door . "Ok, time to call Hinata and Sakura." I told myself. (Inner Ino: Yeah! Tell them the love scene that happened after ssccchooolllll!) God! SHUT UP SELF! I picked up my phone out of my school bag and dialed the numbers. Thank the lord for three way.

_Rrriiinnngggg…..rrrinnngggg…._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Sakura! It's Ino."_

"_Oh! Hey Bestie!"_

"_Yeah, hang on. Let me call Hinata."_

"_Gotcha." _

_I dialed Hinata's number. Rrrrriinnnggg….rrrriiinnnggg….._

"_H-Hello?"_

"_Hey Hinata! It's Ino and Sakura."_

"_Sup Hinata!" _ _- Sakura_

"_O-oh! Hey Guys!" - Hinata_

"_Yeah, so listen guys! Like, do you wanna come spend the night the whole week?" – Ino_

"_S-sure! I would love to, I-ino!" –Hinata_

"…_um…" – Sakura_

"_Thanks great Hinata! What about you sakura?" – ino_

"_Um..well….I can't…cause…like…eerrr…." –sakura_

"_e-eh? What is it Sakura?" –Hinata_

"_Yeah, tell us." – Ino _

"_Well, I have to hang out with Sasuke this week." –Sakura_

"_huh? WHY! Come on Sakura! We haven't spent any time together since Me and Him got together in 8__th__ grade!" – Ino_

"_I know Pig! It sucks ass. It's for this freaking Science project making us do. We're partners." – Sakura_

"_o-oh! Then..that should be ok, r-right ino?" –Hinata_

That's right. Hinata and I got that same project, heck, even more of a reason to spend the week over here.

"_Yeah that's fine. Say Hinata, while your over here, we can work on ours together to, ok?" – Ino_

"_Yeah! O-ok!" – Hinata_

"_yeah, well I'm sorry ino. I wish I could….but you know. I can't. Your stupid boyfriend." – Sakura_

"_It's fine." –Ino_

"_well gotta go now. Um…I have another call on the other end! Cya!" –sakura said while hanging up._

"_U-um! B-bye Sakura!" –Hinata_

"_To late, she hung up." – Ino_

"_Oh, well…that sucks. B-but..um..I-I'll be on my way there in half a hour. O-ok?" – Hinata_

"_Gotcha! Until then, bye!" –Ino_

"_B-bye!" – Hinata_

I hung up the phone. Gosh, I wonder who could have been on the other line to make sakura hang up that fast? Well, I shouldn't question. Must be here boyfriend NARUTOOOOOO~. I laid on my bed, while I looked at my phone in my hand.

"Boyfriend…huh?..." I whispered to myself.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in!" I shouted to whoever was outside my door.

"Hay Brat." Sasori said while entering my room. GREAT! Sasori…JUST THE PERSON I WANTED TO SEE…..Yeah, what the fuck ever. Sigh.

"What is it Sasori?" I asked him. He was standing by my door, wonder why.

"Just wanted to tell you, you better tell Deidara quick. Cause I sure will tell him if you don't." He smirked

"Well, since you so interested in my love life. Go ahead! I don't care, I love him anyway." I said standing up. I really didn't want him to tell…but heck! I'm in love with Sasuke! So he wants to tell him? FINE!

"You do know that Sasuke cheated on every single girlfriend of his thought, don't you?" he said looking straight into my eyes.

"w-well…i…." Ok. I know Sasuke has, but, he's changed! He changed….he changed…..He promised me….

"You know that he has. Ino, just please be careful." Sasori told me. I looked at him, he was about 2 ft away from me now, Starring Into my eyes.. Whats wrong with him? Why was their…Sorrow in his eyes? Why?

"I know…" I told him. I couldn't look at his eyes, so I looked at the ground. It hurts to know about his past, I will admit that.

" Ino…" I heard him say

"Eh?" I looked up at him. "W-what is it Sasori? Is everything ok-" I couldn't finish cause he hugged me. Sasori…Sasori's hugging me?...Idc… I need a hug right now anyway…

"Sasori…" I said while hugging him back.

"Ino.." He hugged me tighter. I have to say…It feels nice to get a hug from Sasori. Normally, he wouldn't even hug anyone! Not even a baby that called his name! it's weird…but, he smelled so good. I…i….. (Inner Ino: CHA-CHING! SHE SCORES!)

"INO! SASORI! It's time for dinner!" I heard Deidara say from outside my bedroom door. (Inner Ino: GOD DAMN IT!)

"C-coming Dei!" I told him, while letting go of sasori. My face was red, I could feel it! I looked at Sasori…

"Thanks…" I told him

"No problem brat, just wanted you to know that before your crawling on the floor like a baby." He smirked.

"WELL!" Gosh! Way to end a moment ASSHOLE!

"INO!" I heard Dei scream, he opened the door "Come on! Dinners not gonna eat its self bitches!"

"Yeah yeah" Sasori Said while walking out of my room.

"well? You coming?" Dei asked me

"Huh? Yeah! Coming!" I told him as I ran out of my room. We all walked down that stair way to eat, but then there was a knock on the door. Yes! It must be Hinata!

"its for me! MOVE!" I said as I pushed the 2 boys in front of me out of my way! God! Could they be anymore slower!

"BRAT!" Sasori screamed back at me. Oh whatever, I don't have time to listen to him. I opened the door to see Hinata at the door, wearing a pretty white dress. HELL! Got to say, that dress makes her Boobs look like MELONS!...well…shes like a freaking 36DDD…Ooohhhh….I'm only a 32D…well! Work with whatcha got!

"Hey Hinata!" I hugged her with a Smile. She smiled Back "H-Hey ino"

"Oh, hay Hinata." Dei said from behind me. God! HER EYES ARE UP HERE DOOSHBAG!

"E-eh? H-hi Deidara!" Hinata said with a blush.

"Anyways, come on in Hinata!" I told her while dragging her into the house. "we'll see you guys in a sec!" I said while running up the stairs while holding hinata's arm. Sasori and Deidara was starring at us as we ran.

"W-wait! I-ino –chan!" I heard Hinata cry. I slammed the door after we where in my room. Yes~ GIRL TIME!~

"What a nice sister you have there Deidara." Sasori commented

"Sign. Shes a handful." Deidara replied back. "Anyway, hungry? I made my special spaghetti!"

"Oh….yyyaaayyy….." Sasori commented.

"What? You don't like it?"

"I would if it didn't taste like dog shit."

"Well enjoy it! I made it with love!" Deidara pulled Sasori into the kitchen. GOOD LUCK SASORI~

"So so! Hinata! What do you wanna do?" I asked Hinata as she set her stuff on my bedroom counter.

"I-i don't know, m-maybe we can t-talk about stuff?"

"Ok! Lets talk about BBOOYYYSSSS~" I said with a smile, I always liked talking about Baby Mama Drama. Its funny as HELL!

"E-EH!" Hinata said with a HUGE blush. (Inner Ino: Alright! Time to get cracking!)

Hey guys! I kknnoooowww…like…it's kinda boring…but try to bare it! - this is my first Fanfiction…so…umm…yyyeeahh….


	4. Chapter 4

"W-what are you t-talking about? I-ino?" Hinata asked Me with a huge blush.

"Oh come on Hinata! Come on, tell me about how things are with you and kiba!" I told hinata with a huge grin. Come on! I wanna know what that girl is thinking about, last time I checked she was in love with naruto. Cant agrue, He is kinda cute. You know, like in a Best Friend way.

"W-well…I…." Hinata told me while looking down at the ground. I couldn't see her eyes cause her bangs covered them, wonder whats up with her…

"Hinata?" I asked her. Ok, I'm starting to get worried; Whats wrong with her?

"…Ino..I…." Hinata told me "I…I still….love…N-Naruto…i-i…i…." I looked at her with shock, I knew she had a thing for naruto! But god! Didn't know it was for THIS long. Poor Kiba.

"O-oh…well..Hinata…its gonna be o-" I couldn't finish my sentence cause she hugged me with such force.

"Hinata?" I looked over my shoulder to see her crying. Oh gosh…Hinata…

"I-i! I don't know w-what to do! I-inoooo!" She hugged me harded. Got to say, it hurts to be hugged this tight; But she needs me right now, so I hugged her back. I Dug my face into her shoulders as she cried. I feel so…bad for her….

"It's gonna be ok hinata. I'm sure it will…" I told her…But…to tell the truth…Naruto is in love with Sakura.. and to add to it, Sakura loves naruto so much to. I knew she did, she would never cheat on such a great man like Naruto….would she?...

"N-no! N-naruto loves….he loves….." I heard cry harder. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO! It must be horrible to love a person that will never love you back…But, I know I didn't have to worry about that. Sasuke is such a great person.

"You hinata" I told her while looking into her eyes " I time like this… needs…"

"H-huh?" She asked me with glossy eyes.

"Its time like this! That needs music! I know the perfect song to!" I grinned. Come on, no more sad time for this lovely girl!

"R-really?" She asked me while letting go on me. I love hinata, shes like a sister to me….So it hurts to see her cry like this. (Inner Ino: Bring out the MOVES GIRL!)

"I know the perfect song to!" I got up off the floor and made my way to my Radio. Girls Generation, THANK YOU FOR BEING ON THIS EARTH! "Its time Hinata!" I gotta say, even though its their new song, this is a really good song.

"Y-yeah!" she told me while getting off the floor.

"Oh wait! We both need to change." I totally forgot I was still in my school outfit, so I made my way to my closet. "hhmmm…wonder what we should wear."

"W-well..what ever you w-want to wear, i-ino."

"I know just the thing!"

"R-really? W-what?" I reached in and took out my purple tank top. Since Dei and Sasori are here, well I don't need to care what I look like. I then grabbed my white short-shorts.

"This!" I grinned and turned around to show hinata my outfit that I'll be wearing.

"I-ino! D-don't you think t-that's…a little…R-revealing?"

"So?"

"W-well..Deidara and Sasori are downstairs…Sooo…u-umm…"

"Even more of a reason to put it on." I grinned. Dei hates it when I wear revealing things. Ha! Take this fucker!

"O-ok. T-then I'll wear my other clothes to!" I heard her say

"Ok, show me." Gosh, I wanted to know. It might be like mine, revealing, but knowing her….nooooo~

"T-this!" her pulled out a light blue t-shirt and white short-shorts.

"Smeet! Ok, lets put these babies on."

"R-right!"

_Downstairs_

"I don't want to eat you dog shit spaghetti!" Sasori told Deidara

"Come on Sasori! It taste good!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

"EAT IT!"

"NO!"

Deidara than pushed Sasori on the floor, Forcing the food in Sasori's mouth.

"EAT!" Deidara screamed at Sasori while stuffing his mouth. "Oh my god! I-I'm gonna throw u-up!" Sasori pushed deidara off of him, and made his way to the up stairs bathroom to vomit. He got their quickly and threw up.

"Oh my lord! I hate dei's cooking…" Sasori told himself. He really did hate deidara's cooking, he just never wanted to tell his best friend that it sucks ass. After he was done vomiting, he walked out of the bathroom.

"_ taxi taxi_!" Sasori heard the pounding of music coming from Ino's room. "What?" he asked himself turning around to look at Ino's door. He walked over to Ino's bedroom door and listened carefully to what was happening behind the door.

"_I-ino! S-stop it! T-that! That tickles!"_

"_Really? Does this tickle?"_

"_AH! I-ino!"_

Sasori's faced turned red thinking what was happening behind the door. He reached for the handle, hesitating at first.

"_i-ino! Ino!" _he heard from behind the door. His face grew redder. He closed his eyes and pushed open the door.

"Whats going on in here-" He opened his eyes 2 see Ino on top of a blushing Hinata.

"I-ino!" Sasori spat out.

"Sasori?" Ino asked getting off of Hinata. "Whats wrong?"

"y-yeah sasori. Y-you don't look so g-good. Your face is all red." Hinata told him.

"e-eh..I…" Sasori stared at the two girls on the floor. "a-are you two?..you…know.. a THING?"

"WHAT?" Ino stood up blushing "NO! I was just trying to show Hinata this new move I learned on TV!"

"Y-you thought w-we where.." Hinata's face grew red as a tomato, Ino's was red with anger.

"Well….u-um…kinda?" Sasori told them while scratching the back of his head.

" So, you thought me and hinata was doing pervy things didn't you?" Ino asked Sasori smirking.

"W-what? No way!" Sasori quickly replied back

"Then why is your face red?" Ino pointed out.

"C-cause…you brother made me eat his Shit Spaghetti!"

"Oh, figures. Ok then, now that you know we weren't doing anything, can you get out of my room?" Ino asked Sasori while walking towards him. "Or do you just want to listen behind the door like a perv again?"

"I'm not a perv, Brat!" Sasori told Ino while walking out of her room.

"Yeah, OK!" Ino told him befor slamming her room door.

"God, stupid brat." Sasori said while walking down the stairs.

"Can you believe that guy?" I asked Hinata turning around, She was laughing? It's not a laughing matter!

"Hinata!"

"I-I'm sorry i-ino! It's just so f-funny!" I heard her tell me. God, what a weird woman.

"Yeah, whatever." I told her "lets start on our science project now."

"O-ok!" Hinata said while still laughing. I rolled my eyes.

_.Temari and Tenten are walking towards the train station._

"So, what time do you want me to come to your house tenten?" Temari asked her Friend Tenten, while they both walk up the stairs to catch the Train.

"hhmmm? I don't know. Maybe Around 8?" Tenten said.

"Ha, that sounds do able."

"Got that right." They both starting laughing.

"Well it looks like the train wont be here until another 10 minutes." Temari said while sitting down on a bench. They both made it to the train station, now all they need to do is wait until the train comes.

"I guess so. But I'll just stand. Good for the thighs!" tenten said with a grin. She walked behind the bench and put her elbow down on temari's head.

"Hay! Watch the hair tenten!" Temari told tenten.

"yeah yeah." Tenten laughed.

_The train will be coming in 2 minutes. Please wait Patiently. The train will be coming in 2 minutes. Please wait Patiently. – the intercom said._

"well looks like its coming soon." Temari said.

"yeah..but isn't that sasuke?" Tenten asked looking at Sasuke on the other side of the Train Station Waiting Area.

"What?" Temari asked looking where tenten was looking "Whats he doing here?" she asked

"I don't know, weird huh?" Tenten told temari.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Temari and Tenten heard a girl say. They both looked over to see Sakura walking towards Sasuke with 2 Sodas in her hand.

"Sakura?" Tenten said to herself.

"Whats she doing here?" Temari asked herself.

"Oh, Sakura. Yours just in time, they trains coming." Sasuke told Sakura with a smile, as he took the soda out of her hands.

"Yeah, good thing I came in time right?" Sakura said with a smile as she grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"?" Temari and Tenten both had something go off in their head.

"Tenten…" Temari said looking at her friend.

"Yeah, I know." Tenten answered back.

_Please stand by, the train is coming. Please stand by, the train is coming._

"Sasuke…" Sakura said looking at Sasuke. Leaning in Close to him, as she closed her eyes slowy. Sasuke leaned in slowly to, closing his eyes as well.

The train pulled up in front of Temari and Tenten. So they didn't see what happened next.

"Tenten." Temari said in a serious voice.

"Got it." Tenten said in a serious voice also. They both ran out of the train station, down the stairs, and headed somewhere.

"_Sakura…."_ Tenten said to herself while running _ " whats happening?"_


	5. Chapter 5

"Brat! Don't hit me like that!" Sasori screamed at me at the kitchen table.

"Well don't pull my hair!" I screamed back. This asshole has the guts to come into my room! Un-invited! Next, he pulls my hair cause I called him a perv? Yeah, what the fuck ever!

"Stupid humans, uh." Deidara said to himself.

"I-ino, m-maybe…we can…y-you know..eat in your room?" I heard Hinata say.

"Sure, anything to get away from this creep!" I answered back, while walking out of the kitchen with hinata and my food.

"Same for you!" Sasori screamed from the kitchen. Don't say anything, don't saying! Your better then him, ino! (Inner Ino: Well..it is kinda funny to fight with him…hehehe~) We finally got to my room and sat on the floor.

"Gosh! I hate Sasori!" I complained to Hinata. Well? I did!

"I-I think y-you two look cute together." Hinata told me.

"That's so not true!" I complained back to her.

"W-well! You to..k-kinda flirt t-together!"

"DO NOT!"

"D-do to!"

"Do no-" I was cut off when I heard my phone ring.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything~ I just wanna lay in my bed~ Don't feel li-_

"Hello?" I asked the person on the other line.

"I-ino! Is that you?" It sounded like Tenten's voice. Hm, wonder why she's calling.

"No tenten, it's the fucking tooth fairy!" I joked "Whats up?"

"I just saw Sasuke and Sakura!" –tenten

"wait, slow down tenten. Whats up?" –Ino

"Me and Tenten saw Sasuke and Sakura!" –temari said threw tenten's phone.

"W-whats wrong ino?" Hinata asked me.

"hold on hinata." I said while putting it on speaker.

"Ok, go bitches." I told them

"Sasuke and Sakura where at the train station! A-and they where…they where-" –tenten

"Working on a science project! I know!" –ino

"No ino! They where like! Holding…Hands!" –temari said threw tenten's phone

"They where probly doing it for..i don't know! Maybe something weird?" –ino

"No! But they leaned in closer! And I think they-!" –tenten said befor I hung up the phone.

"God! Why cant they call me for something important!" I asked Hinata while I threw my phone on my bed.

"M-maybe it was?" Hinata told me. Yeah! Sasuke and Sakura hanging out? Big deal!

"Listen Hinata. Sakura would never do anything with sasuke, she loves naruto. And Sasuke loves me, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me either!" I told her in a serious voice.

"Y-yeah! B-but!" Hinata said looking at me with worry.

"Lets just go to sleep hinata, come on." I said to her. I'm just way to tired right now, so sleep is good! (Inner Ino: I'm an asshole!)

"O-ok.." hinata told me. We both went to sleep that night.

…...

"_S-Sasori….I…." Ino told sasori while looking into his eyes. They where both at the beach, no one was there but them, no one in sight. _

"_Ino…." Sasori took ino's chin._

"_Sasori…" ino whispered while closing her eyes and leaned in closer to sasori._

"_Ino.." Sasori said while closing his eyes, closing the gap between them. Ino wrapped her arms around Sasori's neck, as Sasori wrapped his around her waist_

…

"AH!" I screamed as I shot up from my dream, sweating and blushing. "E-eh?...a dream?" I said to myself. I looked over at Hinata to make sure I didn't wake her up. "W-weird…Like that would ever happen anytime soon." I said befor closing my eyes and laying back down, falling asleep.

"Ino! INO!" I heard someone say. I was still asleep, but I could hear them. My body didn't move an Inch, good!

"INO!" Ok, this persons getting annoying. What the hell! I'm sleeping!

"INO!"

"WHAT ASSHOLE?" I shoot up, looking at Sasori leaning over my bed. God! It was him?

"WAKE UP!" He told me "Hinata is waiting for you down stairs! GET UP FOR SCHOOL!" OH SHIT! Sasori's in his Uniform! Crap, SCHOOL!

"MOVE!" I said pushing Sasori out of my way to run to my bathroom. I heard him go crashing on the floor, but I didn't give a damn.

"INO!" I heard him say "You have 15 minutes!"

"SHIT! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I shouting while brushing my teeth fast.

"Hinata didn't want to wake you, and Dei just wanted a good laugh." Sasori told me from the other side of my bathroom door. (inner ino: ASSHOLES!)

"ok, well tell Deidara to kiss my ass!" I shouted to deidara "Can you hang me my uniform?"

"Where is it brat?"

"In my closet" I said while brushing my hair fast and putting it in a pony tail. Lucky for me, i wake up and my hair is straight. Thank you lord!

"ok, got it."

"Thanks." I said while taking off my shirt and pants "Can you hand them to me please?"

"Sure" he opened the door. OH SHIT! I only have my bra and underwear on!

"Sasori! Wait-"

"Here you g-" Sasori said while dropping my uniform on the floor. Silence. Complete Silence. I saw him blushing heavily, and I could feel I was blushing to.

"S-SASORI!" I screamed at him "Get out! Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out!" I screamed while throwing the things I could get a hold of.

"O-ok! SORRY!" he said befor closing the door.

"B-big jerk…" I whispered while blushing. GOD! He could have..waited!

….

_(Sasori's Mind)_

"_h-her…b-breast…" I told myself in my head while blushing. "Huge…"_

_I shook my head, and walked down stairs. That's Deidaras sister! I cant think like that!_

….

"INO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! We're going to be late!" I heard Deidara scream from downstairs.

"C-coming!" I said while running down the stairs to see Sasori, Dei, and Hinata waiting.

"Good morning guys!" I said with a smile

"G-good morning ino!" Hinata said

"Whatever" Dei and Sasori said at the same time, while walking out of the front door.

"Wait for us!" I called while Hinata and I ran out to catch up to them. We did, and now its just smooth sailing from here on.

"So, how was everyones sleep?un." Deidara asked everyone.

"Fine" Hinata and Sasori said at the same time. Oh shit! My dream…S-sasori and I!...W-we!

"What about yours Ino?" Deidara asked me

"W-what? O-oh..its was fine.." I said while turning my head away to cover my blush. I cant tell any of them the dream I had!

"Ok, un" I heard him say to me. I looked over to see Sasori staring at me weird. W-whats his problem!

"Hinata! Bestie!" I heard Sakura's voice. Everyone looked at Her, she was waiting with Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba.  
>"Hey guys!" I waved to them, as Hinata waved to. "Well, gotta go! See you guys later!" I said befor taking Hinata's hand and running to them. "What's up guys?" I asked while getting to where everyone was. I looked back at Dei and Sasori.<p>

"Bye boys!" I waved to them with a smile.

"Bye,un" Dei said. Sasori just looked at me, and then at Sasuke with a glare. What? What's his problem?

"Sasori?" I asked myself looking at him.

"Bye" I heard him say as he passed me and everyone with Deidara at his side. I looked over at his eyes, and I saw…Sadness? "Sa-" I tried to say, but they where already passed us. Sasori? Whats wrong with you?

"Ino?" Sakura said looking at me "whats wrong?"

"huh? O-oh! Nothing!" I lied.

"Well, them if nothings wrong. I Guess I can finally do this." I heard Sasuke say, as he kissed my cheek. I Blushed.

"S-sasuke! S-stop!" I said while blushing. I looked over to see a smiling Hinata, a glaring Temari and Tenten, a Sad Sakura, Happy Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Today is just so weird.

"Ok, to hell everyone!" Naruto Said while putting his arm around Sakura. Everyone sighed. Anythere day in Hell.

_Ring ring ring!_

I signed opening my locker. Everyone was at their lockers. Tenten and Sakura's are right beside my locker. Lucky me! "So, how was everyones weekend?" I asked both girls with a grin

"It was Great!" Sakura said while grinning and blushing.

"Sure it was….whore…." Tenten said, whispering the last part.

"Hm?" Sakura looked over at tenten "Of course it was great, no school silly!"

"Well, Mine was VERY interesting." Tenten said closing her eyes. God, whats wrong with her?

"W-well! Mine was good to guys!" I said with a grin "Come on, time for class." I said closing my locker.

"Yeah." Sakura said "Whatever…hooker…" tenten said, whispering the last part for no one to hear. They both closed their lockers and walked to class with me.

OK! First period. Here I come~

_Ring ring ring!_

"alright! LUNCH TIME!" I heard naruto say jumping up out of his seat, running out of the door with Kiba and Choji. Sigh.

"Ha, I love that boy." I heard sakura say in front of me. I smiled, shes so lucky to have a wonderful man.

Temari and Tenten stayed Silent, They both sat in front of Sakura and Sasuke. What's wrong with them!

"Yeah, coming to lunch Ino?" Sasuke said turning around to ask me

"Huh? I will babe. But, I'm gonna wait on Temari, Tenten, and Hinata." I told him with a smile.

He smiled "Ok, lets go sakura" he said getting up and walking out of the classroom to go to lunch, with sakura by his side.

"Ready hinata?" I asked looking over at her seat

"Y-yes!" Hinata said getting up and walked over to me. I to got up and then walked over to Tenten and Temari, with Hinata by my side. Gotta love dis girl!

"You two ready?" I asked temari and tenten. Silence. "You guys?" I looked over to look temari right in the face. She looked like she was staring out into space. "Temari?" Silence.

"T-tenten!" Hinata said shaking tenten out of her daze.

"Huh!" Tenten screamed falling out of her chair.

"Eh?" Temari finally said, looking over at tenten. Good, seems like shes back on earth.

"OW!" I heard tenten say rubbing her head. I couldn't hold it in, I bursted out laughing. I heard Hinata and Temari giggling, and saw a embarrassed tenten.

"Ha, ok guys, lets go get some lunch." I said walking towards the door.

"Coming!" Temari said walking towards me

"Y-yeah" Tenten and Hinata said walking towards me also. Sign. Wonder what Dei and Sasori is doing?

Minutes passed as we finally reached the lunch room.

"Oh.." – Tenten

"My…" –temari

"God…" hinata and I said at the same time. Their was NO space in the lunch room, students screaming and waving their money at the lunch ladies at the counters, students pushing and shoving. It was hell in this lunch room.

"…I'm going in!" tenten said running towards the big croud "HERE I GGOOOO!" She said jumping in to the large pool of students.

"Me and Hinata will try and find a place to eat, k ino?" Temari said looking at me

"y-yeah, we'll t-tell you when its o-ok" Hinata said

"Its fine, I'll just skip today" I said waving them off as I walked out of the lunch room.

"Ok, cya!" Temari said while walking away with Hinata.


	6. Chapter 6

"Man! What am I gonna do with my lunch time?" I asked myself walking the halls of my High school. I looked around finding no one, sigh. "Eh?" I saw a red-haired boy walking up the stairs that lead to the roof. "Sasori? I asked myself walking up the stairs to find out who it is.

One Minute passed as I walked up the stairs that lead to the Roof. I opened the door to see a Red-Hair person, looking out at Konoha behind the fence.

"Sasori?" I asked walking towards the person "that you?"

Sasori turned around looking confused at me "Brat? What are you doing here?" He asked as the Wind blew.

"I should be the one asking you that question." I replied, I mean, come on! He shouldn't even be here, its off limits.

"Just…" he said turning around and looking out to view our village "A good place to think."

What? A good place to think? What does that mean? I'm…I'm…getting worried….all these weird things….whats…wrong with ME? Why do i..even care?

"What?" I asked walking towards him so I could be by his side.

"you should go Ino, you shouldn't even be here." He said looking at me in the eyes.

"Well you shouldn't be here either. Am I right?" I said giggling. Come on! He's not! (Inner Ino: You totally care about this dude!)

"Ino…." Sasori said staring at the ground, his hair covering his eyes

"What is it?" I asked him worried.

"I don't get it…" I heard him say.

"What do you mean?"

_( Baby I just don't get it…Do you enjoy getting hurt? I know you smell the perfume, the Make up on his shirt)_

"Why are you with sasuke?" He said in a low voice.

The wind blew.

"What?" I asked shocked.

_(You don't believe his stories, you know that their all lies. Bas as you are, you stick around. And I just don't know why)_

"How come your with a cheater?" He said in a high voice, looking at me dead in the eyes. Whats wrong with him?

"What? He's not a cheater sasori! And you shouldn't be judging people that you don't even know!"

"I know him plenty! "

_( If I was your man, Baby you'd. Never worry 'bout, what I do. I'll be coming home, back to you. Every night, doing you right)_

"No you don't!"

"Ino!"

"Sasuke loves me! And I know he does! He would never do anything horrible to me! HE CARES ABOUT ME!"

"Does he care enough to cheat on you with Sakura?"

I gasped. That cant be ture!

_(You're the type of woman, Deserves good things. Fist full of Diamonds, Hands full of rings. Baby you're a star, I just wanna show you, you are.)_

"That's not true!" I screamed at Sasori. How could he tell me something like this? HES LYING!

"I'm not lying!" He screamed back at me with anger in his voice.

"YES! YOU ARE!" I can't take this…I feel like crying..how could he lie to me? How could he say that the two people I care about most, hurt me? Not true…its all lies!

"INO!" He grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me

"you're a liar!" I shouted back

_(you should let me love you, let me be the one two. Give you everything you want and need, Baby good love and protection. Make me your selection.)_

"Why you!" He said befor pushing me into the fence. I flinched. I starred into his eyes with fear, anger, and sadness.

"Sasori…" I felt like crying, how could he?

"Ino! Why cant you open your eyes! AND SEE! That…THAT!"

"THAT WHAT!"

"That he's not the one for you!"

_(Show you the way love's suppost to be, Baby let me Love you. Love you. Love you. Love you.)_

"You don't get it…" I said lowering my head to stare at the floor.

"What?..."

"You don't get it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Ino.."

"I…I…."

_(Listen, your true beauty's description. Looks so good that it hurts, You a Dime +99. And it's a shame, don't even know what your worth. Everywhere you go, they stop and stare cuz your bad and it shows. From your head to your toes, out of control. Baby you know!)_

"you what!"

"THAT I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him, staring into his shocked eyes.

The wind blew, silence. Total Silence.

He then let go of me, walking towards the door.

"Sasori?..." I asked him, trying not to cry.

He stopped. "I'm sorry….." he said befor walking in the door and closing it.

"Whats wrong with me?...I….i just told Sasori…That…that i…" I then fell to my knees on the floor.

"i….I….i…L-…I love…." I said. I couldn't control what I was saying, my heart was making me say it.

"Love…..I….I love…." I couldn't do this, not here, not now. I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I just have to be strong, I never cry, I'm Ino Yamanaka Bitches! I then walked in the door to go back to my class.

I still had 10 minutes left of lunch, but I don't care. I decided to walk to my class and forget about what happened on the roof, it would only make me more depressed.

"Sigh. I hate my life." I said walking into the class room with my eyes closed.

"Well that's not good, is it?" I heard a male voice say. I opened my eyes.

"Shikamaru?" I said while walking towards him. "What are you doing here? Its lunch time."

"The lunch room is such a drag, so I decided to skip it."

"Oh, ok" I said while walking to my desk and sitting down. He sat in his seat to. Silence.

"So" Shikamaru said " Whats your excuse?"

"I just..um…" I can't tell him what happened with me and Sasori. No way! NEVER! So, I should just lie. Yeah, lie. "It was way to crowded, so I decided to skip to."

"Oh, that's weird. They where serving Banana Pudding today. I know you love that."

"WHAT!" I said while jumping out of my desk "They really had that today!"

"Yeah, why?"

"ooohhhh…." I said while sulking back in my seat "I guess I'll just skip today then."

"Mk." - Shikamaru

"Say, Shikamaru.." - Ino

"hm?" - Shikamaru

"Do you think…that Sasuke and I really belong together?" - Ino

"well…" - Shikamaru

"hm?" - Ino

"I personally think that you deserve someone better" -Shikmaru

"Really? You think so?" I said looking out the classroom window. I guess…me and sasuke….

"But its up to you, just make sure he doesn't do anything weird with you." Shikamaru told me

"Got it. I'll just see where it takes me." I said laying my head down on my desk.

"Troublesome"

_Ring ring rriinnnggg_

"Yeah! Its about time school ended!" Naruto screamed jumping out of his desk and walked towards Sakura, putting his arms around her. Sakura turned and Kissed Him on his cheek.

"Yeah, lets go guys! Out of this hell hole!" Kiba said getting up from his seat to stand next to Hinata.

"L-lets go g-guys." Hinata said. Everyone got up and started walking towards the gate. What a long day it's been.

"So you guys" I heard Tenten say

"Hm?" everyone asked still walking.

"Do you guys wanna go to the Fair tomorrow? I heard its gonna be a lot of fun!" She said with a cheery smile.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun! I was gonna ask you guys to." Temari said

"Sounds like fun, huh babe?" Sasuke asked me with his arms around my shoulders.

"Yeah, it does." I said with a smile. I saw Sakura look over with a blank expression, whats her problem?

"Yeah, we should all go together as a group!" Kiba said

"Troublesome" Shikamaru stated looking at his girlfriend, temari.

"You think everythings troublesome asshole." Temari said looking at her boyfriend, as everyone laughed.

"Well, it's a date then!" Sakura said stopping at the gate.

"Yup" Everyone said at the same time.

"well you guys can go on without me" I told everyone as I stopped at the gate.

"Why?" Naruto asked me

"Cause I'm waiting for Dei and Sasori." Sasori….what a asshole.

"Oh, ok then." Sakura said while walking away.

"Ok, cya then babe." Sasuke said as he kissed my cheek and walked out of the gate.

"Ok, bye Ino." Shikamaru and Naruto said as they left the gate.

"You need Me and Temari to wait with you guys?" Tenten asked me and Hinata.

"Nah, we're fine. Right hinata?" I asked hinata, looking at her.

"R-right."

"Ok then, bye girls!" Temari said while walking away with Tenten.

"Bye!" Me and Hinata said to tenten and temari.

"So Ino…" –hinata

"Yeah?" –Ino

"W-whats wrong with you?" –hinata

"What are you talking about?" –ino

"You don't seem o-ok…" – hinata

"Oh…" – ino

"Did something happen?" –hinata

"I'll tell you when we get home. K?" –ino

"o-ok." –hinata

"Hay look! Theres Sasori and Dei coming right now!" I said while I waved to them. I saw Dei wave back…But..Not Sasori…he just looked away. The asshole.

"Hay girls, un." Dei said as we all walked out the gate "How was school?"

"F-fine" Hinata said with a blush.

"Mine was…." I looked at Sasori "…Stuck up"

"Oh, that doesn't sound good. Un." Deidara said looking at me

"Tell me about it." I said. Sigh. What a day!

"w-what about y-you sasori?" Hinata asked Sasori.

"Stuck up, Brat." Sasori said

"O-oh" hinata said looking at me.

Sigh. After 5 minutes of walking, we finally made it to the apartment. Me and Hinata did our homework and talked, as Deidara and Sasori fought downstairs. Me and Sasori didn't talk to eachother for the rest of the night. GOOD! I don't want to talk 2 him anyway… (Inner Ino: LIES!)


	7. Chapter 7

"_This can't be happening!" I screamed as I ran down the hall with tears in my eyes. This can't be….this can't! _

"_INO!" naruto screamed as he looked at me running "W-wait!...INO!" he said, before tears fell from his eyes and he fell to his knees "How…stupid…."_

"_Sakura! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!" I screamed running down the halls, My shoes echoing as each foot hit the floor. "I…."_

"I-ino! W-wake up please!" I heard someone say as they shook me awake.

"Don't do this to me!" I screamed shooting up from my bad dream "W-what? A dream?" I looked over to see who was shaking me awake. "Hinata?"

"Y-you ok, I-Ino?" she asked me worried. I could tell, man, I must have scared her.

"Yeah, I'm fine hinata" I said getting out from under my covers to see the clock say 10:30am. "Oh shit! I'm late for school!" I screamed as I looked at my friend

"N-no! Actually, since the f-fair is in town, They decided to cancel s-school today" Hinata said as she walked over to my closet, opening it.

"Oh, that's right. My bad!" I grinned while blushing, god how embarrassing. "Whatcha doing Hinata?" I wanna know what the HELL she's doing in my closet! That's my fortress!

"Here's your K-kimono." She tossed me my Purple and White Kimono. "I-its very pretty. O-of course you always have the prettiest t-things." She said while blushing

"Oh yeah!" I jumped off my bed to hug the Kimono close to my chest "Totally forgot about this!" I danced around in my room with my Kimono in my hands.

"w-well we better hurry, Tenten and Everyone else is waiting at the Fair. T-they probly already s-started without us!" Hinata said while looking at her wrist watch "W-we have about 2hours. We can spend 1 and a half hours getting ready. A-and the other 30 minutes traveling there, b-but we have to take the t-train." I walked over to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. Oh WOW, my hair is a mess.

"Is Sasori and Dei going?" I hope not…gosh not Sasori, stupid jerk.

"y-yes, t-they are." Hinata said while walking in the bathroom to. "O-oh gosh, i-I'm a mess."

"We both are." We both sighed. "Ok, want to take a shower together to get things done faster?" I asked her. I guess it shocked her, telling from her express on her face.

"W-w-what! I-ino! Y-you wanna t-take..a..shower w-with me?" Hinata said with a huge blush.

"well if it gets things done faster, sure? Me and you are both girls, so it should be ok, right?" I asked. I mean..come on! Its not that I wanna see her "Stuff" or something, I just wanna get there so I can see my Sasuke!

"O-ok" She said.

_*30 minutes later*_

"aahhh!" I moaned as I walked out of the shower with my towel around my body "What a refreshing shower!" Hinata than walked out with a blush.

"y-yeah, b-but next time..L-let me wash my own back, o-ok?" Hinata said making her blush grow redder remembering what happened in the shower.

"Oh come on! I couldn't help myself! You looked so cute!" I said with a smirk "If Naruto or Kiba gets LUCKY~..I'm sure they will be in for a treat" I joked as I turned around to a Blazing Hinata.

"I-INO! T-that's! T-that's so not gonna happen! N-NEVER! I-its..its so…"she almost passed out, but lucky I caught her. SHEESH! Can't I play around a bit?

"Its ok! I'm just kidding Hinata." I said with a grin.

"O-oh." Hinata said while getting back on her feet "L-lets get ready than I-Ino"

_*30 minutes later*_

"I-ino! H-hold still!" Hinata screamed trying to help me in my Kimono. Who knew it would be SO HARD!

"I-its hurting my breast! Ow! HINATA!" I said with a blush, I guess my boobs are…Kinda…Big….

"H-hold STILL!" Hinata screamed with a huge blush, as she tied the ribbon in the front of my waist with force. "G-got it!"

"Thanks Hinata, I totally owe you one!" I said with a faint grin. (Inner Ino: Gosh girl! You could have been more gentle!)

"O-ok. Our clothes are on..next is our h-hair!" she said walking into my bathroom.

"How do we think we should do our hair?" I asked her while brushing my hair "Bun?"

"y-yeah, with a flower! U-umm..i'll use a w-white one for me." She said taking out my white flower accessory from behind my mirror. "here, u use this b-blue one" she said handing me the blue accessory

"thanks!" I said with a grin. I watched as hinata did her hair, she's so beautiful. I wish I could look like her…she's just..great. Sakura is beautiful to, everyone is. Awwww man! Why cant I look good!

"I-ino?" Hinata asked me, waking me up from Inoland.

"Hm?" I asked.

"You ok?" hinata said "We need to start on our h-hair..s-so…hurry up o-ok?"

"Right!" I said while starting 2 do my hair. (Inner Ino: Your beautiful girl! My gosh I don't see why you don't see it!)

*30 minutes later*

"Alrighty! We're done!" I said as I looked at myself in the mirror, My hair in a bun with my bangs clipped back. "You look great Hinata! So pretty!"

"T-thanks Ino, b-but I don't look as good as y-you though." Hinata said with a blush

"Oh hush! Your crazy girl!" I said with a giggle. I hope today is gonna be fun, I'm sure it will be cause Sasuke is gonna be there…Sasuke…ooohhhhhh..so..cute..

"I-ino?" Hinata said looking at me weird

"hm!" I asked coming out of my daze

"Y-you think Deidara and Sasori are r-ready?" Hinata said opening the bathroom door and we walked into my room since it's connected to the door.

"huh?..Oh…" I have to admit that fight between me and sasori was kinda…weird. Why did I cry like that? Do I….No! I don't! (inner ino: mmmhhhmmm…)

"Ino?" Hinata said opening the door so we can walk out of my room and downstairs to..HIM

"Oh..its nothing, I'm ready. Lets go!" we started to walk downstairs as we hurt Dei and Sasori talking.

"I don't know why the sky is fucking blue Deidara! Stop asking me!" Sasori screamed at Dei

"You have to know why!" Dei said pinching the bridge of his nose

"Is this a wrong moment to come downstairs?" I asked as me and hinata stood at the last step

"Wow! You to look great!" Dei said winking at us. Awwww how cute!

"T-thank you Deidara" Hinata said with a blush

"Don't you think Sasori? Huh? Huh?" Dei looked at Sasori "Sasori?"

"Uh…y-yeah…" Sasori said with a blush while looking at me. I could feel him staring at me all over! It's scary!..well…Not scary..but..uuuhhh..He looks very handsome to! Both of them, they're both wearing a Black Kimono. It's just that, Sasori looks so….. I feel my face getting red! What's happening?

"Sasori!" Deidara said smacking him in the back of his head "Come on don't try to steal my sister away from me" He said with a wink.

"Huh? Like I would ever fall for a pig like her" Sasori said looking away

"uuhhh…." Hinata and Dei looked at me as I smiled.

"in 3..2…1…" Dei counted down with his eyes closed

"A pig? A PIG?" I screamed as I walked down the last step and gripped Sasori by the collar "I'll show you what a pig I am you ass!"

"I-ino!" hinata held me back as I tried to rip Sasori's face off

"Let go! I'll show you how good this pig fights!" I screamed at Sasori. Why did he say that! What a ass! I swear!

"Alright little sister calm down" dei said putting his arm around me "Come on, off to the Festival!" he said marching out the door.

"W-wait for us d-deidara!" hinata said as she ran after dei. Why to leave me girl!

"Let's go" I heard Sasori say as he walked out the door "Don't get left behind"

"Fine.." I said as I walked past him "I things I do for people..i swear"

Listen guys I'm SO SORRY that I haven't been updating cuz school just ended and summer is here! Yyaayyy! I'll start updating more, no worries.


End file.
